Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographing system using a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses, a method of controlling the radiographing system to generate a long-length radiographic image, and a recording medium storing therein a computer program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, in the medical field, there has been a demand for photography having a long-length observation region (hereinafter, referred to as long-length photography) such as photography of an entire of the spinal cord or the lower limbs or the whole body for grasping a distortion or an abnormality of an examinee.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-040141 discloses a radiographing system which obtains a long-length image (image obtained by long-length photography) by arranging a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses to perform photography and compositing radiation images photographed by the respective radiation imaging apparatuses. In the radiographing system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-040141, indexes having predetermined shapes and sizes are arranged so as to be captured in the respective radiation images photographed by the plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses at a time of the long-length photography. The radiographing system then discriminates the indexes captured in the respective radiation images and judges an order in which the respective radiation images are to be connected.
In the radiographing system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open. No. 2012-040141, since the indexes captured in the radiation images are discriminated, the discrimination becomes difficult in a case where the indexes are difficult to be arranged at appropriate positions in an irradiation field. On the other hand, when positions of the indexes are fixed so as to be arranged in the irradiation field, the indexes overlap with a structure of an object or body part in the radiation images, so that recognition of the indexes becomes difficult.
Accordingly, the invention provides a radiographing system which generates a long-length image by compositing a plurality of radiation images and which is capable of easily deciding an order in which the radiation images are connected.